


Live Surveillance

by Laylah



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her screen, Jacob finishes up with his workout, draping the towel over his shoulder, and walks off, out of the camera's view. Kasumi fumbles for the menu, scrolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle prompts "muscular," "shadows," "voyeurism." (and I also had "voyeurism" as a square on my Kink Bingo card. double trouble!)

Kasumi likes to think she's good at what she does, but the _Normandy_ presents her with a challenge. Not only are the ship's internal security protocols first-rate—Cerberus must expect everyone to play as dirty as they do—but messing around with them makes EDI curious. VIs don't get curious. Stubborn, sure. Even snippy sometimes, when Kasumi doesn't let herself be politely shooed out of restricted systems. But dealing with an actual AI is a whole new ballgame.

"You are not authorized to access the live surveillance cameras, Kasumi-san," EDI says. "What are you looking for?"

"Drop the -san," Kasumi says, trying another combination to see if she can pull up a camera feed on the little screen beside her bed. "It makes you sound like somebody's grandmother."

"You associate politeness with grandmothers?" EDI asks.

"It's too formal," Kasumi says. "You don't call Joker 'Mr. Moreau' anymore, do you?"

"That is true," EDI agrees. "The question remains. What are you looking for, Kasumi?"

Kasumi sighs. "Just a little entertainment," she says. "Nothing that would jeopardize your security, I promise."

The screen flickers blue, green, and then gives her a menu of cameras to choose from. "Commander Shepard has instructed that you be allowed to indulge yourself so long as you do not pose a security threat," EDI says. "You are locked out of engineering and Mordin's laboratory, but you may access less sensitive areas of the ship."

"So to speak," Kasumi says. EDI doesn't answer that one—guess she must still be working on learning how humans do innuendo. ...So to speak.

Kasumi scrolls through her options. Even with a top-quality ship like this, and even with the Mass Effect relays for long trips, there's still plenty of down time between planets. She's asked a few of the others how they spend their free time, and some of the answers are boring—how long can you honestly meditate on empty space?—but others sound considerably more fun to look in on.

Oh, _there_ we go. Jacob Taylor, the _Normandy_ 's number-one representative of fit male humanity. His uniform already offered some exciting hints about the goods, but on-camera now he's stripped to shorts and a sweat-soaked tank top for his workout, and that's a hell of a view. Kasumi squirms, getting comfortable as she watches him work his way through a seriously impressive number of crunches before moving on to pull-ups. Sweat shines on his bare arms, highlighting the way muscles flex, and Kasumi licks her lips. All that strength, damn. She's not much for the discipline most of those career military guys develop, but she has to admire the sculpting.

She squeezes her thighs together, feeling her pulse quicken a little, the start of an ache between her legs. Everything he does just looks great—when he stops to towel the sweat from his face, when he tips back his head to take a drink from his water bottle, when he spreads his arms wide to stretch.... Kasumi's not so sure she wants the hassle of getting actually involved with somebody again, but admiring from a distance is definitely a nice way to pass the time.

On her screen, Jacob finishes up with his workout, draping the towel over his shoulder, and walks off, out of the camera's view. Kasumi fumbles for the menu, scrolling, chewing her lip in frustration when she doesn't find what she's looking for. "EDI, come on," she says. "There's no way there are security risks in the shower. And you can't tell me Cerberus wouldn't have cameras in there."

"Is that really acceptable behavior?" EDI asks. "From observing the other members of the crew—"

"Humans love to look at each other," Kasumi says. "Come on. Don't tell me Joker never uses the extranet connection for pornos."

"Is it not considered a different matter, watching strangers rather than your coworkers?"

Kasumi sighs in frustration. "Most people's coworkers aren't hot like that. Come on, EDI. The commander said to indulge me, right?"

A new bank of cameras shows up in the menu, and just in time, too: Jacob is peeling his shirt off the nicest set of abs she's seen in a damn long time. Kasumi hums in appreciation, sliding one hand down beneath herself to just press against her mound for now, just a little pressure.

"What do you find appealing about this sight?" EDI says. "Would it not be more satisfying to approach him yourself?"

Right, she's not just watching this time—she has the AI watching her, too. "Too complicated," Kasumi says. "I don't want things to get messy. I just want to look."

"You find him attractive," EDI says.

"Of course," Kasumi says. She watches Jacob push his shorts down. His ass already looks fine when she's following him up a ridge toward a firefight, and stripping it bare only enhances the view.

"What about him is appealing?" EDI asks. Kasumi glances over at her hologram, and EDI's sphere blinks. "Humans seem to determine a partner's attractiveness in many ways. I am curious."

Kasumi shakes her head with a little smile. "What's not to like?" she asks. Jacob is turning the water on. "He's really well put together." The stark lights of the bathroom really highlight that—where a lighter-skinned guy might look washed out, Jacob manages to look _sculpted_ , all highlights and shadows and fabulous lines.

"He is pleasantly muscular, you mean," EDI says.

"Very pleasantly," Kasumi says. She thumbs open the catch at the waistband of her pants. "I might need quiet for a few minutes now, though, okay?"

"You need to concentrate," EDI says. "Jeff says much the same thing."

"You ask Joker about—no, hold that thought," Kasumi says. "I don't want to miss the good part."

She slips her fingers between her legs, smearing wetness over the hood of her clit, stroking in tiny circles as she watches him. For a minute Jacob just stands under the water, letting it run over his skin. Kasumi watches the trails it leaves, the way it runs over the contours of his shoulders, his chest. Her gaze is just straying down further when he turns, tipping his face under the spray before he reaches for the soap. Every move he makes is just gorgeous, the slide of muscle under skin, the way he's so easy in his body. Kasumi bites her lip as Jacob's hands work up a lather and rub it over his chest; her breath catches in her throat as she watches him handle his cock; she teases herself through a trembling, silent, tightly controlled orgasm as the spray of the water rinses him clean.

"Interesting," EDI says. "What makes that the good part?"

Kasumi has to laugh, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. "You can't get enough, can you?"

"I told you before, I am curious," EDI says. She could at least research how to sound apologetic, seriously. It would only be polite. "I want to learn more about the ways that humans form these judgments about each other."

"Okay," Kasumi says, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous this is. Someday, this'll be a hell of a story to tell someone. "I'll answer some questions. But after that? I want you to leave me alone with the recording from those cameras for a while."

EDI hums. "Acceptable," she says.


End file.
